User blog:BulletRefutation/UFSW Danganronpa: SafeZone of Hope, Survivors of Despair.
Hai guys, I'm Zain and I'm a person and user on UFSW... I came up with a story based off of a game/anime called Danganronpa. It's a murder-mystery thing and I love the series so much! What's this about? The story takes place at a UNIVERSITY somewhere in the USA idk... that only accepts "super" students: the best of the best of the best. The thing goes to any category... Such as athletes, artists... all that kind of fun stuff... It's a SPECIAL university where any ages can attend, because, well... they're the BEST! On the first day, fifteen new students arrive at this university but something mysterious occurs. They lose conciousness and all that shit and wake up and are told to go to the main hall and then.... It's soon revealed that all of the students have been abducted by a bloodthirtsty, despair-inducing teddy bear named Monokuma (Mono as in monochrome as in black and white and kuma is Japanese for bear), who refuses to let them leave. The only way out of the scary university is to graduate... That simple, eh? WELL YOU'RE GODDAMN WRONG! To graduate, one must kill another student... WITHOUT anyone finding out.. Once a murder is committed, investigations will commence and a trial will begin so that the students can try to figure out which one of them is the culprit. The truth will soon spill out... If they make the right choice, the murderer will be messily executed. Make the wrong choice, and not only does the murderer escape, but the rest of them will take the punishment in their place. The punishment? Execution. No objections. :3 Of course, one of the students is the mastermind behind all this. But that's something we don't need to worry about right now :) I extremely suggest you read this first so you understand what is happening! How will this work? Basically, once a week, I will release an Issue for the story. Each Issue will be in a different person's POV... It really depends... There is gonna be about 6-8 volumes, each with about 20 issues in it, divided into 3 inequal parts :D Basically, there's 3 specific things: *Free Time, where the students freely interact. Free Time will take up ~8 Issues... Give or take 1 or 2... *Investigations, where the students must investigate the murder. Investigations will take up ~6 Issues, again, give or take 1 or 2... *Class Trial, where the students debate and discuss the murder and finger down who the culprit is. Class Trials will be 6 issues exact. No more or less. I will randomise who dies and who's the culprit so don't worry :3 Sign-Up *'Name:' What is their name? *'Story:' What story is your character from? *'SHSL:' What is their special skill? Are they good at sports? Are they good at hunting? Supposed to be a noun, one two or three words *'Age:' How old are they? *'Likes and Dislikes:' What do they like and dislike? *'Actor/Actress:' Who is your character portrayed by? This is optional. *'Additonal Info:' Anything else you'd like to add. This is optional. SignUp Example This is my signup, so if you don't understand how the form works, this is how it should look like. *'Name:' Akira *'Story:' The Unforgettable Face *'SHSL:' Singer *'Age:' Early to mid twenties *'Likes and Dislikes:' LIkes performing and dancing, Dislikes conflict. *'Actor/Actress:' Just for this, I'm gonna use Katrina Kaif. *'Additional Info:' N/A Of course, I'd be using my sign-up right there^^ NOTICE JUST INCASE YOU'RE CURIOUS OR WHATEVER, YOUR CHARACTER DOESN'T NEED TO BE ALIVE. IN ADDITION, PLEASE READ THROUGH SIGNUPS AS ONLY ONE CHARACTER CAN HAVE A SPECIFIC SKILL. Category:Blog posts